This invention relates in general to universal joints. In particular, this invention relates to a slip yoke assembly for use with a universal joint in a vehicle driveshaft assembly.
Slip yoke assemblies are used to transmit torque. Typical slip yoke assemblies include a slip yoke having internal splines which interconnect with splines on a transmission output shaft, transfer case output shaft or driveshaft. Lubricant such as grease, oil, transmission fluid or the like is used to tolerate axial translation between the shaft and the slip yoke when they are connected.
An end of the slip yoke is closed to retain or seal the lubricant and prevent dust and other contaminants from entering. Preferably, a fluid tight closure is provided. However, slip yoke assemblies are typically required to perform over an extended period of time, under heavy torque loads. Thus, lubricant leakage from or contaminants entering the end of the slip yoke assembly is common in the known assemblies. Both lubricant leakage and entering contaminants shorten the efficient life of the slip yoke assembly which is undesirable.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an improved slip yoke assembly which offers significant improvements in lubricant leakage from and preventing contaminants from entering an end of the assembly.